


20 Random Facts about Sacharissa Tugwood

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/7076.html">Written</a> on 9 September 2010 for <a href="http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/715572.html">Round Six</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Sacharissa Tugwood

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/7076.html) on 9 September 2010 for [Round Six](http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/715572.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.

  1. Sacharissa Tugwood is credited with the invention of some of the first Beautifying Potions; in actuality, she copied the potions of Maladora Grymm—the infamous hag who used such a potion to alter her appearance, marry a king, and keep herself in poisoned apples.
  2. Sacharissa despised apples.
  3. Nice girls don't, but Sacharissa always wanted to.
  4. Sacharissa was a great fan of oranges.
  5. The Tugwood line is a pureblood one; inbreeding might very well explain some of the family members' more bizarre personality traits. As far as Sacharissa was concerned, keeping oneself to oneself was the only right course of action after being spat upon once too often in the street—so of course she didn't find talking to (and answering) herself, odd at all.
  6. She often wished that she had nicer things to say about herself.
  7. Hags don't fall in love; it's detrimental to their dietary needs.
  8. Sacharissa was a studious girl and listened well to everything her female relations had to teach her, and she made great use of her family's library.
  9. After she "invented" her first beautification potion, the boys found Sacharissa to be a sweet pull, indeed.
  10. Being treated to kissing rather than spitting suited her very well.
  11. In spite of this, she couldn't forget how the boys had treated her and kept a list of their names.
  12. Once she was established in wizarding society, it was considered a great gift if Miss Tugwood presented one with a fruit basket.
  13. Men seemed to always enjoy the oranges best, which was why, one assumes, there were never any of them left in the gift baskets that the Aurors came looking for after said men developed a variety of unfortunate complaints.
  14. So incredibly sweet-natured and beloved was Sacharissa, however, that no suspicion ever fell upon her.
  15. This pleased her because she remained unkind to and critical of herself until her death, and she had no desire for the examination of others to bring to light the fact that her people descended from hags.
  16. Male children born to hags are enjoyed. When Sacharissa's son was born, therefore, she sent him away to be raised by a respectable magical family. Boys need fathers, after all, and having sent her little darling's da through the Veil with a revenge-laced orange, well, there was nothing else to be done if she wanted to prevent Thomas from contributing to the hospitality of her family's table during one of their celebrated dinner parties.
  17. "Aunt" Maladora disapproved, and so she told Sacharissa.
  18. None of the other female Tugwoods understood it when Sacharissa took to studying the occult; she'd never been a patient ~~hag~~ woman. Of course, none of the other female Tugwoods missed Aunt Maladora's presence, either.
  19. They were, however, incredibly pleased when Sacharissa's reputation in certain scholarly circles earned her a visit from Albus Dumbledore.
  20. Sacharissa was happy to receive that gentleman because he came with (discreet) news of her son's progress at Hogwarts—and a gift of oranges. It never occurred to her not to eat them.




End file.
